Blissless Dream
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Everlasting moment was torture...because without you. It seems my world just falls apart, dobe NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Author Note: Just a one-shot I thought was good enough, so hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Title: Bliss-less dream...**

**Summary: ****Everlasting moment was torture...because without you. It seems my world just falls apart, dobe (NaruSasu)**

Hearing the ranting of broken glass fall helplessly against the cold ground. There's nothing left but tainted dreams there lying in front of me. Why? Is all I can scream to the empty air around me.

Was this the way he felt when I told him I was leaving. Was this the feeling of knowing that hope was nothing but bliss less feeling within one's desperate heart? Dammit! Why was there no answers anymore! He wanted nothing but to fall...to never get up anymore. His pale fingers circling around the other bottle he had, bringing it up to his lips in the only solace escape he had left. The burning sensation of the liquor streaming down his aching throat.

There the lonely piano music he had on just echoed. The one song that was _"theirs"_ from the beginning of this stupid situation the dobe had put him into. Yet it was all falling apart. _"He"_ was gone. Never coming back. The smile slowly disappearing from his mind. The once familiar touch now was but slowly dieing memory.

Laughter that once echoed in this condo now was everlasting grieving sound of the loss he wanted none of. Tears brimming within his eyes are now slowly trying to blink away yet he was too tired. So damn tired of being here now.

Yet frustration was all that was left with pent up emotion he had. He was gone! Why couldn't he admit it to himself? He knew the answer already...he was too involved in the lie to let it go. There was nothing, only everlasting longing on his part now.

With vigor he brought the glass bottle of wine to his lips once more not wanting to know anything anymore but it seems it was only bringing him more frustration. There goes the knocks of Sakura in the background, till she threw down the door to meet angry gray orbs.

"Get out!" he yelled. Throwing the wine bottle at the wall next to her. Her emerald eyes showering with silent tears of _"pity"._ Yes...that awful word he hated with passion now. He was always hated it. But so did the blond. He saw her step forward but he growled angrily at her. "Get out! I don't your fucken pity here, Sakura!" but she didn't listen.

"Sasuke...don't do this. Please Sasuke-kun!" she whispered repeatedly over and over again making him angrier till her arms were now holding him as he collapsed of energy he had no more. God...what had he become now? Stupid...fool..worthless...victim? All of those words perhaps?

"Let go. Leave Sakura. I don't anything or anyone"he whispered as she held him. It was not the arms he wanted anymore. It was not the arms that held him at night when he screamed of the nightmares that he used to get. No these arms were strong but not warm nor the feel of those arms that were scared by training, battle.

No these arms were soft, scars are but few but not the ones he used to let his fingers trail over them when his dobe was sleeping.

"No. I won't let you go Sasuke. Please just give up, he's not coming back. Let him go" he heard her order but he couldn't let those words enter his heart...it was too painful already. His mind might know but his heart was all but fool's toy now.

He couldn't struggle out of these arms that held him. Every limb in his body was dead now, his mind was tired, his eyes were so hard to keep awake. He wanted nothing but to fall into the darkness that provided him so the comfort he wanted.

Slowly he was falling...he could hear Sakura's voice screaming his name to answer. Maybe he had drunken too much alcohol this time. Or was it for the heavy burden of heart he carried had finally made it's blow that the over load of tears were finally coming out? He didn't know the reason anymore. He didn't want to the reason either as he felt the familiar arms around his waist.

There he leaned back to the _"familiar"_ chest where the heart beat he wished to hear was there. He could feel the _"familiar"_ breaths as well which made him feel warm once more. Those _"familiar"_ fingers slowly traced upon his hand where he held the other's_ "familiar"_ hand in his own.

God...was he dreaming? But the voice...he couldn't hear the words yet it was _"familiar"._ Yes. He could almost see him but he didn't want to turn and see the_ "person"_ behind him. He was to afraid to go back to realization. Yet the ruly golden yellow strands he can see on his shoulder where the person's head leaned against his shoulder. The _"familiar"_ tan skin where the whisker like scar marks were presented, making him face aqua eyes.

"Wake up Sasuke..." Naruto breathed in his ear as he felt himself falling now. Endless darkness now made him try to clutch the other but he kept falling. Hole of nothing but fragments of memories of Naruto and him were all around him as his dobe stood watching him fall deeper and deeper to oblivious...There was no stop as he screamed the other's name yet...it all went black once more as he closed his eyes.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he eyes finally opened which were heavy, as he saw aqua eyes staring at him with sudden spark of happiness. He noticed he was in the forest. His body felt it was covered in blood, he noticed the dead bodies around him. Slowly his partner lifted him up for him to drink from the bottle he had and he vigorously drank the quenching liquid. He shifted his eyes towards the laughing like smile on the dead body of the missing-nin in front of him.

"Man, I'm glad your okay Sasuke! I thought I was too late seeing you in that genjutsu must of been tough on you for those few minutes cause you were screaming those few minutes. What made you that frightened anyway?" asked Naruto as he stared at the disbelieving Uchiha in his arms.

"Nothing, Naruto...just nothing"was all the fox vessel received as an answer as the brunette's head leaned back on his shoulder.

"Don't ask...just hold me for few minutes dobe" was all Sasuke whispered softly making the blond nod silently. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, bringing him closer whee he laid his head on the other's shoulder. _'Yes. This was how it was truly meant to feel'_ was all Sasuke thought as he let himself fall deeper in the other's arms.

He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to see the images of losing the dobe again. Twice was enough. He knew it was genjutsu but it was too real. A gift to know what it feel to lose the other perhaps but a nightmare too much to take as well. But for now all he wanted to do was feel him. To hear him. Maybe later to taste him. Yet right now just to be held was enough for Sasuke...

_"Don't ever leave dobe...never"_ was all he could whisper to the other as he fell asleep in those safe arms.

**End **


End file.
